


Week of Thanks, Day 5 - Black Friday Shopping

by shenala



Series: Stucky thanksgiving [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stucky thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "is Captain America arguing with a pregnant lady over a stand mixer?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky thanksgiving [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553692
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Week of Thanks, Day 5 - Black Friday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this week of Thanksgiving with Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Planning a Christmas/December series, so if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and love <3
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com

The day after Thanksgiving in the Barnes-Rogers household started with the screeching of the smoke alarm, and for once, it wasn't Steve's fault. Something he crowed about very proudly when Bucky shuffled into the kitchen sleepily rubbing his eyes. 

"What's goin' on?" Bucky mumbled as he slumped into Steve's back and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. 

Pressing a cup of coffee into Bucky's hand, which he grasped blindly but gratefully, Natasha snorted and pointed at the despondent archer, "Clint tried to cook."

Moving from behind Steve to freely glare Barton's way, Bucky scowled around his mug before swallowing and growling, "You know the rules Barton, no cooking in my kitchen."

"I know I know" Clint whined, "but I was hungry, and you were both asleep, and Sam and Nat wouldn't help! It was only a little smoke."

"Clint you set the pancakes on fire. There were flames" came Sam's emotionless response from where he was slumped over the table. 

Despite Bucky's glower, Steve was chuckling happily as he took in the crime scene that was their kitchen and wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist to pull him close, "how about we go out for breakfast before we go shopping? Huh, Buck?"

"Wait" Natasha looked up from where she'd been teasing Alpine with a feather toy, "you were going shopping? Today? On Black Friday?"

While Bucky rolled his eyes, Steve nodded, "Yep, we wanted to pick up a couple of things, that way we won't be leavin' presents til the last minute. And by we, I mean Bucky."

"Hey!"

"Buck, you have left your gifts until the last minute since 1935."

"Only for Christmas, I always plan ahead for birthdays and anniversaries!" Bucky protested. 

"Which is why we're planning ahead for Christmas and shopping today... besides, it seems to be a tradition these days" came Steve's reasoned reply.

"Eh, tradition is a bit exaggerated, you either go out and brave the crazy, shop entirely from the sofa, or ignore it all entirely.." Sam explained.

The fact that Natasha was grinning should've been enough of a warning sign that this was a bad idea, but it wasn't going to deter Steve, and he pointed at her sternly, "No Nat, stop plotting trouble. We're going to get dressed, then we'll treat you guys to breakfast, after that you can decide whether or not you wanna come shopping with us."

Natasha's smile didn't waver though, and Steve chose to ignore the wary glances exchanged between Bucky, Sam and Clint. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast went by easily enough, with Bucky and Steve taking the other three to their local diner, where Clint's eyes bugged out when he saw the number of pancakes piled onto the plates set in front of them. "They're used to our appetites" Steve explained with a grin. "I'm in heaven" was the archer's whimpering reply.

And when they'd all eaten their fill and drank their body weight in coffee, it was time to shop, and despite Bucky's earlier protests, he did actually have a couple of things in mind. 

"Y'know" Sam started as they walked down the street, "I don't get why you waited for Black Friday, it's not like either of you need the discount."

"It's the principle of the thing Sam," Steve enthused, "Tony said it's a big thing, the whole buying gifts and stuff you don't really need. We won't be doing the last part, you know how I feel about waste and Buck doesn't like clutter, but we might find something cool."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you" came the resigned reply. 

Which is what Bucky came back to about an hour later when he sidled up next to Sam as they watched the chaos unfold in front of them, "Wilson, you didn't tell me it was going to be a warzone. You said it would be busy. This isn't busy. This is a health and safety hazard."

Sam snorted and nudged Bucky with an elbow, "it's kind of like a bar brawl isn't it?" 

"Yes," Bucky groaned, "which means I'm going to be pulling Steve outta here with a bloody nose."

Sam's responding laughter was only cut off when an older woman who was walking past them paused to take in the scene and asked in a shocked voice, "is Captain America arguing with a pregnant lady over a stand mixer?" Jolting when from behind her, Sam replied with a simple "yes" and Bucky added, "he's going to give it to me for Christmas", she turned to give them a wide-eyed look before walking away with a shake of the head and a muttered, "kids these days." 

"Should I run after her and tell her I'm 102 years old?" Bucky mused, causing Sam to fall back into his fit of giggles. 

Natasha stepped into place next to him then with a conspiratorial, "Clint just got thrown out by security", grinning when they looked at her in shock, "he knocked over 5 TVs" she explained gleefully. 

"Why aren't you more exasperated about this?" Sam asked carefully.

"Because they had an offer on vodka. The good stuff too" she shrugged, "besides, he'll be fine. He's already on his way back in through the vents, I'll meet him by the coffee machines in 3 minutes. Wait.. why is Steve arguing with a pregnant woman?"

"Because he's trying to get a stand mixer for Barnes" Sam explained, Bucky nodding grimly next to him. 

"Should I go and help?" Nat asked, glaring at them for their loud and instantaneous yells of "no!"

Evidently, Steve had won the argument as he then came striding over to them, chest puffed out proudly and a bright grin on his face, stand mixer tucked under his arm. His grin faltered slightly though when he took in their unimpressed faces, "what?"

"I thought you were a gentleman, Rogers" Nat tutted, "taking from a pregnant lady, you should be ashamed" Sam shook his head, "really Steve, you're not even going to try and pretend that's not for me?" Bucky finished.

"Hey!" the blonde protested, "I knew it was what you wanted! You said it was tricky to grip the bowls with your left hand sometimes. And anyway, she already had 3 in her cart, this was the last one! She even said she was just buying them to sell! And I'm gettin' you somethin' else Buck, this is for now, not Christmas! And it's the best one, I looked it up online, and..."

"Alright," Bucky cut in with a sigh, waving his hands, "hand it over so we can find Barton and pay." 

"Why do we need to find Clint?" Steve asked.

"He's been breaking things" Sam explained with a wince, that Steve repeated.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately, by the time they tracked down Clint, the archer had unintentionally caused quite a bit more damage and was once again in the process of being thrown out by security. 

"Excuse me, are you with this gentleman?" a person in uniform asked as they walked up to Barton. 

"We are" Steve replied, shoulders back, chin up. 

"Well," here they faltered in the face of Captain America, "as the deputy manager of this store, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask that the Avengers don't return. It's offputting for the other customers and.."

"Wait, are you seriously banning Captain America?" Bucky laughed, "you know the guy you keep throwin' out is Hawkeye right? And that's the Falcon, and she's the Black Widow?"

"Yes, and you're Bucky Barnes. I know who you all are, and on a personal level I am very grateful to all of you for what you do, but my boss is already shouting at me."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked away bags in hand and boxes tucked under arms, Natasha was the first to speak up, "I have to hand it to you Cap, I knew this would be interesting but I didn't expect them to ban you. Clint definitely, me possibly, even James wouldn't have surprised me, don't look at me like that Barnes. But you? And Sam? I'm disappointed."

"Shut up Romanoff" Steve griped back before they all burst into laughter.

"I can't believe we got banned" Bucky choked out between laughs, "Stevie, we shop there all the time!" 

"Technically, Clint got us banned."

"It was an accident!" Clint whined. 

"You're an accident" Sam finished.

And of course, the internet found out which meant it wasn't long until Tony knew, which led to a phone call that was mostly filled with Stark crowing gleefully and Steve replying with the kind of language that would make a Brooklyn dockworker wince, which of course, Bucky found hilarious, especially when Jussie started barking as if to censor his cussing. 

"No more shopping on Black Friday" Steve declared, "never again."

"Alright honey, wanna come bake something with me? I'll let you try the mixer?" Bucky suggested sweetly. 

"Fine. Can I eat chocolate chips?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of this week of Thanksgiving with Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Planning a Christmas/December series, so if there's anything in particular you'd like to see, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it in!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and love <3
> 
> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
